


It's A Dark And Lonely Night.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear, M/M, Swearing, descriptions of injuries, references to gore(in films), references to violence(in films), sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Wildcard/Lost prompt for Dark bingo and insect bite for 10_hurt_comfort. The glamily have a mini vacation and Adam and Tommy get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Dark And Lonely Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz & zams (any remaining mistakes are my own)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Thank you Bloodyrosered for the prompt, back when I first posted this card.  
> 　

Adam POV  
　  
It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Their hotel was right next to the huge woods and Adam was craving fresh air. He'd decided to go for a walk in the woods, enjoy the freedom. He'd wanted to wonder around somewhere without any paparazzi following him around. But when he'd suggested it, everyone had said no. They had all already made plans for their free day and none of their plans involved nature or walking far. Tommy, whose plans for the day had been to stay in bed all day, had been the only one he convinced to change his mind. Well Adam may have threatened to withhold sex, but they both know he was bluffing.  
　  
And then they had got fucking lost. He really hadn't thought the woods were big enough to get lost in, but apparently they are. They have been walking for hours, it was getting dark, Adam's feet were hurting, and he was covered in painfully itchy insect bites. He'd tried calling for help, but his and Tommy's cell phones both had no reception. It reminded him of something out of one of the many horror films Tommy had made him watch. Speaking of Tommy, he’s wandered off and left Adam alone because 'nature called'. Adam can't help being spooked, even though logically he knows the woods are probably empty. This close to a hotel, surrounded by a busy road, he doubts there are even any dangerous animals. The hiking trails wouldn't point them into the woods without any warning if there were something like bears living there. And a serial killer? No way, that's just something from the movies; a serial killer wouldn't even bother with the woods; they'd hang out somewhere with more people they could kill.  
　  
But when Adam feels something touch his shoulder, he doesn't even think. He just spins around and lashes out with the flashlight that Lane had packed in his bag in case it got dark early, which it has. He hears the dull thud of the flashlight hitting something, before the light flashes over bright blond hair. By the time he realises it was Tommy who had touched him, the smaller man is already on his back in the dirt. He drops to his knees, terrified that he might have knocked Tommy out; he doesn't know how they'll ever get out of here if he has. He can't stand the thought of having hurt his lover.  
　  
"Fucking fuck, what was that for?" Tommy yells.   
　  
Adam bends down, trying to get a look at Tommy. "I'm sorry. It was dark; I didn't know it was you." His shorts rub over his skin as he kneels beside Tommy and it sets the insect bites itching and burning worse than before.  
　  
"Who did you think it was, Jason Voorhees?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"I wouldn't have thought that if you hadn't made me watch those movies!" Adam yells just as he finds Tommy's face with the beam from the flashlight. He instantly feels bad for yelling and worse about hitting Tommy than he did already when he sees Tommy. He's hurt his boyfriend.  
　  
Tommy is flat on his back, his face pale apart from the garish splashes of red all over his face. There is a deep gash on the left side of his forehead that looks deep and painful and it's still bleeding. As Adam watches, a heavy drop of blood rolls down from the cut and into Tommy's eye, making him blink.  
　  
"Friday the 13th is an awesome film series and you couldn't go on living having not seen them. Why does my face feel wet and why are you staring at me like I am Jason Voorhees?" Tommy asks, grimacing at what Adam imagines must be the worst headache ever developing.  
　  
"Your forehead is cut; it's bleeding. It looks bad, Tommy." Adam's panicking a little; he doesn't know what to do. If Tommy has a concussion, then he needs a hospital; he might need stitches. He needs help that Adam can't give him. He's never been good at seeing the people he loves in pain and this is worse. He hurt Tommy and he got them lost somewhere where they can't get help. He's hurt one of the people he loves the most in the world and he can do fuck all to make it better.  
　  
"Is it deep?" Tommy asks, hand hovering close to the gash.  
　  
Adam moves closer, wiping his hand on his T-shirt to try and make sure it's clean before he carefully moves the hair that is sticking to the gash away. The blond strands are soaked in blood.   
　  
"It's not too deep. Maybe stitches or those butterfly stitch things? It's bled a lot. You look like a character from one of your awful movies." Adam sighs.  
　  
"Christ, you’re covered in bites and I've got a gash on my head. The fans are gonna wonder what the hell’s going on when we perform next." Tommy laughs.  
　  
"Well let’s get out of here so we can perform again." Adam sighs, standing up and sticking a hand out to pull Tommy up as well. It's easy to help Tommy up - he's not very heavy - so Adam thinks at least if he had knocked Tommy out cold, he might have been able to carry him. He's carried him before, but only from the bathroom to the bed.  
　  
They start walking and Adam still can't help but jump at every single sound. He knows it isn't rational, but it's not like serial killers aren't real. He might be safe from movie monsters and killers that can't die like Jason Voorhees, but there are people, real people who would hurt a stranger just for fun.  
　  
"Adam?" Tommy says softly.  
　  
"You okay, Tommy?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Dizzy, really dizzy." Tommy says sounding a little worried. 　

Adam stops walking, wrapping an arm around Tommy's waist.  
　  
"Think you can keep walking if I hold on to you?" Adam asks. It's getting colder. He doesn't know how cold it gets here in the middle of the night, doesn't know if it'll get cold enough to make them sick or even kill them from hypothermia or something like that. So he wants to keep moving, needs to get them out of here.  
　  
"Yeah, I can still walk. Just worried I'll fall." Tommy nods and then winces.  
　  
"No more nodding?" Adam asks.  
　  
"No more nodding," Tommy agrees.  
　  
Adam starts walking again, the bites on his side rubbing against Tommy with every step they take. It makes them itch until it hurts, but he's not about to tell Tommy that. He won't risk Tommy getting hurt again, not after hurting him already. Adam feels so fucking guilty, for suggesting the walk, for hitting Tommy. He thinks the only thing that will take some of the guilt away is getting them out of here.  
　  
They’re well and truly lost though, and Adam doesn't even know if he's heading the right way to get them out. There had been signs pointing out the hiking paths when they walked into the forest and he is so sure he kept to the path that was pointed out by the first few signs. But then the signs had stopped and he's kept going along the same path hoping he'd find another sign. By the time he and Tommy had decided to just walk back the way they had come, they'd gone too far. They lost the trail and hadn't managed to follow the same path back. The darker it got, the harder it got to what?, and now the only thing Adam could see was the trees all around them. He shines the flashlight on the ground in front of them, trying to follow what looks like a path. He's not sure if it is; it may be just some weird natural clearing in the woods, but it's all he's got to work with.  
　  
He can't remember the last time he was this afraid. Being with Tommy makes him feel safer, but he'd rather be alone, rather that Tommy was safe without him than hurt with him. He tries not to think of all the horrible things he has seen happen in woods thanks to Tommy. He avoids looking at Tommy's exposed tattoos as well. He doesn't think staring at gory monsters will help right now. In his head he's cursing every horror writer that decided to set their film in the woods.  
　  
When Tommy stumbles and nearly falls despite Adam's hold on him, he stops walking.  
　  
"Just sit down for a little while," Adam suggests, helping Tommy sit down, his back to a tree. Adam sits next to him, huddling close. It's cold and the summery clothes they had both left the hotel are no match for the drop in temperature.   
　  
"I'm really tired, but don't let me fall asleep, okay? Not meant to sleep with a concussion." Tommy sighs, leaning his head against Adam's shoulder.  
　  
Adam's cold, itching like crazy from the bites and afraid. But holding Tommy makes it feel a little better. He doesn't think Tommy will be walking any further tonight, not with the way he's fighting to stay awake. Adam tries to keep him talking, but ends up just poking him in the cheek whenever he closes his eyes.  
　  
He's lost, he's hurt Tommy and he doesn't know what to do. He has never been this afraid. He's a little warmer than Tommy, the skin around the bites hot to the touch. He hopes it's not an infection, but he's glad for the small extra heat, hoping he'll manage to keep Tommy warm. Tommy feels so small in Adam's arms.  
　  
Adam doesn't know how he manages it, but curled up with Tommy, his whole body itching, he falls asleep. He wakes with a start to bright morning sunshine and the feeling they are being watched.  
　  
"Tommy, wake up," Adam hisses, shaking him, glad to see Tommy looking alert and aware when he opens his eyes. His head wound has stopped bleeding, but he does have blood crusted all over his face and in his hair.  
　  
Tommy groans. "I was hoping yesterday was a dream."   
　  
"If it was, it would have been a nightmare, not a dream," Adam points out, scanning the tree line, trying to spot if it was anything, what woke him up.  
　  
"True. Last nightmare I had was about a burrito trying to eat me. But being bitten by a burrito didn't hurt in my dream and my head really hurts, so I guess it wasn't a dream. And I don't think I'd dream of you getting bug bites." Tommy shrugs, and like they know someone is talking about them, Adam’s bites start to itch.  
　  
"You’re a weird man, Tommy Joe. Head okay?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Better than last night." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
They start walking again and now that it's light, it's easier to find their way. They all but stagger out of the woods almost two hours latter and right into a group of policemen.   
　  
A tall man with a moustache runs over. "Mr. Lambert? Mr. Ratliff?"   
　  
"That's us." Adam nods.  
　  
"Well you boys just saved us a search and rescue operation." They soon find out that they had been reported last night. The police call an ambulance to check on them. Tommy's head’s the worst. The paramedics say it'll bruise badly, but he doesn't need stitches. They are told to eat, sleep and drink plenty of water and Adam is given a cream for his bites.  
　  
"When we got the call, we were worried. Some vandals have messed with the signs in the woods. Changed the direction some are pointing, stolen others. I guess they think it's funny getting people lost," the same policeman explains.

Adam is relieved that he didn't get them lost, but knowing someone has actively gotten people lost, scaring strangers for fun, pisses him off. So by the time he gets into the hotel he's moody, tired, dirty and just pissed off. Lane orders him straight to bed, but he showers first, needing to be clean. The water makes the bites feel worse, as does the soap, and he doesn't know what to do; he won't be able to sleep like this.  
　  
He finds Tommy waiting for him in their room, clean from someone else's shower and holding the cream the paramedic had given them. He pushes Adam to sit down on the edge of the bed and goes to work with the cream. It tingles and it's cool on Adam’s irritated skin, bringing a nearly instant feeling of relief. Adam can't help but groan.  
　  
"That's sexy." Tommy grins. He hands Adam the cream and goes to his knees in front of him when he’s finished.   
　  
"What are you doing?" Adam asks.  
　  
"Isn't it obvious?" Tommy asks, tugging the towel Adam has on loose.  
　  
"Well yeah, but baby, you’re hurt," Adam says softly, not daring to touch the wound and the bright white bits of tape covering it. He wonders how Tommy kept them from getting wet when he washed the blood out of his hair.  
　  
"We had a really shitty day. The only time you touched me was to carry me. So now I want to blow my boyfriend, then get in bed with him and cuddle and sleep. Maybe get up for some lunch and to fuck. But yeah, just shut up and go with it." Tommy shrugs and then his soft lips are wrapped around the head of Adam's cock and all the strength Adam might have had to fight leaves him.  
　  
Tommy uses every trick Adam taught him to push Adam close to the edge embarrassingly fast. He won't risk pulling on Tommy's head or hair, not wanting to hurt him, so he has no control whatsoever. And there is really something to be said for just lying there and taking it. The stress and fear from the night before all melts away and the tension in his muscles leaves as he gets closer to orgasm. The itch of the insect bites is nothing but a background sensation. All he can really feel is Tommy's wet, hot mouth sucking and swallowing around his dick.

He gasps out a warning when he knows he's about to lose it, but as he predicted, Tommy doesn't pull completely off, just back a little. They've been together long enough for Adam to know Tommy hardly ever pulls off unless Adam has been talking smack about coming on his face during the blowjob.  
　  
"Fuck, baby, that was incredible. Your mouth is incredible." Adam pants. When he tries to reach for Tommy as he stands up, Tommy bats his hand away, making Adam frown.  
　  
"Bed, sleep," Tommy says simply.  
　  
"But what about you?" Adam can see the outline of Tommy's hard on in his shorts.  
　  
"Fuck me later, after you feed me. I'm good for now; I just want to sleep." Tommy groans, wrapping himself around Adam like a limpet after he stands up.  
　  
Adam smiles. "Okay, bed."

They climb into bed together and get comfortable. He wraps Tommy in his arms, needing to feel like he is keeping Tommy safe, protected, even though the danger has passed. As they lie in bed together, Adam slowly drifting off to sleep, Adam knows one thing for sure: he is never, ever watching another horror film with Tommy again.  
　  
The End


End file.
